


Rose Prick

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 他不只一次的想過，朴珍榮的眼睛是一片汪洋大海，風平浪靜的海面清澈地反映瞬息萬變的大空，時而蕩漾出波波漣漪，偶時掀起波濤洶湧的不平靜，只要注視太久，靈魂會被捲入深海的潮流無法自拔。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 5





	Rose Prick

**Author's Note:**

> ✔珍範珍無差  
> ✔架空AU，專業彩妝師林在範與演員朴珍榮  
> ✔矛盾體與矛盾體的故事

用指腹柔軟的溫度融化平滑的表層，一抹於紋理較為細緻的手背，遮瑕刷沾取極少量的膏體，以最溫柔的力道輕點於他的容貌不該存在的瑕疵。

太糟蹋這張精緻的容貌。  
林在範將視線從棘手的痘印移向臉龐，與朴珍榮半瞇的眸交錯之際，他反射性垂下眸，試圖將注意力集中在手邊的工作。

也許太過專心在掩蓋紅點，抑或是他個人的習慣，林在範的鼻尖幾乎是要點觸朴珍榮的肌膚，對方拍打在髮旋的溫熱鼻息彷彿要點燃他的頭皮，是從根部慢慢擴散至身軀的火焰，要把他燃燒殆盡似的火熱，最後徒留他停止跳動的心臟。

它無法被燃燒，也無法被摧毀，林在範如此肯定。

像是對應腦中不由來的妄想，他聞到一縷煙燻的木質香氣，起初林在範以為是心理因素導致的錯覺，爾後他再接近朴珍榮時，隱隱約約飄散而至的玫瑰香氛令他回過神。

定下神仔細一嗅能嚐出更多味道。首當其衝的是輕微的嗆辣，隨後被玫瑰多情的擁抱包覆住，若是掉以輕心地伸出手欲摘取花朵，便會被尖銳無情的莖刺割傷。  
那是妖豔外貌暗藏的凶器，是保護它躲藏在深處脆弱的盾，是對他人赤裸裸的警告──不要輕易愛上它，終有一天你會受到傷害。

混雜多種品種的玫瑰清香是一種蠱惑，那麼與它相互融合的木材淡香則是使人安心的鎮定劑。

恰似火辣的花瓣不經意掉落於塵土時飛散的塵埃，伴隨風的細語竄進他的鼻腔，他聞到屬於大自然法則的安定，卻在下一秒親眼目睹熊熊大火的蔓延，樹木的灰燼在空氣中瀰漫，崩塌的一切如同慢動作般在眼前真實呈現。

安定的背後隱含的是危機四伏，實在過於矛盾，又矛盾的恰到好處，如同這道芬香，如同朴珍榮。

林在範暗悄悄地偏過頭，企圖尋找香氣最濃郁的部位，想來有些變態。他低頭把遮瑕棒收回腰間的工作包，陡然間發覺香氣又濃郁了些，他瞥向朴珍榮的頸側。

「怎麼了？」朴珍榮壓低嗓音輕道，林在範這才意識到自己的舉動過於明顯，他略顯尷尬地回視朴珍榮神態自若的笑容。

「沒有。」林在範頓了頓，他看向對方的頸脖，「只是意外您噴這種調性的香水。」

朴珍榮聞言後僅是抿嘴淺笑，溫和的笑意從他的唇角溢出，在林在範的心頭演奏短暫的協奏曲，「最近喜歡上的香水，我噴在胸口而已，沒想到還能被您聞到。」

哦、原來是胸口。林在範無聲地回應，原來是那個誘惑他人去親吻的部位。  
停止意義不明的話題，林在範再度直視朴珍榮的面容。

他不只一次的想過，朴珍榮的眼睛是一片汪洋大海，風平浪靜的海面清澈地反映瞬息萬變的大空，時而蕩漾出波波漣漪，偶時掀起波濤洶湧的不平靜，只要注視太久，靈魂會被捲入深海的潮流無法自拔。

太危險了，林在範在溺斃前果斷抽離。他抽出考慮良久後決定的唇膏與唇刷，刷毛在唇膏的切口面少量沾色，抬起眸注視朴珍榮仍然上揚的唇形，林在範不禁蹙起眉。

別笑啊，妨礙工作。  
此一念頭浮現腦門前，林在範的手搶先扶住朴珍榮的後腦勺，強行不讓對方的頭有移動的機會，另一隻手的拇指則抵住朴珍榮的嘴角，鋒利冷冽的眼狠狠瞪向朴珍榮，示意不準亂動。

薰陶的木質香混雜玫瑰的淡香縈繞兩人，勾引彼此陶醉在焰火迷霧的舞會，不允許誰逃脫。

確定對方終於安份下來，林在範才悠然替對方的唇進行最後的點綴，也正巧錯過朴珍榮在唐突行徑後的愕然，以及恢復淡然後依舊閃爍的瞳仁。

「好了，麻煩您檢查哪裡需要加強。」林在範收回手，語氣平穩地為兩人的行程畫下終止線，他側過身讓出一旁被他遮擋的化妝鏡，鏡面清清楚楚地反映朴珍榮溫文儒雅的面貌。

完美無暇的妝容映入朴珍榮的眼簾，嘴邊勾起若有似無的弧度，他筆直地凝視鏡中林在範漠然的模樣，「沒什麼花樣呢，沒有眼妝，嘴巴的顏色也意外的普通？」

「我用了您原生唇色相近的顏色，為搭配今日的戲劇拍攝，選擇在光線下較為自然的微霧面唇膏。」林在範一五一十的交代自己的想法，見朴珍榮透過鏡面反射而來的熱烈眼神，欲言又止的神情令他頗為不適，「您有別的想法嗎？」

「只有這樣嗎？我是指，整體妝容除了配合行程以外，您有自身的考量吧？」朴珍榮的目光從鏡中轉向林在範，彩妝師奔放不羈的髮絲遮掩住他冷傲的眼，方才對方驀然地一瞪即是他第一次看見林在範的眼睛。

比想像中好看太多了。朴珍榮沒有說，他噙起微笑靜靜等待林在範的答覆。

右眼底下脆弱薄嫩的皮膚突然發癢，林在範壓抑住撫摸銀環的慾望，他躊躇地思忖是否該斟酌用字，以致於不讓大明星認為區區小彩妝師有越矩的念頭。

但當他重新望向朴珍榮的眸，林在範知道自己會不小心失足落入。

「您的臉很好看。」林在範總覺得他的聲音在顫抖，又或許是朴珍榮泰然自若的笑容太惹人心煩，「我不希望在你臉上添增多餘的妝扮。」

呵呵。回應他的是從柔霧質地的唇瓣流溢的笑聲，低啞的氣音毫無防備地穿越他的耳膜，進入他的腦，在他的心臟墜落。

朴珍榮湊上前，舉起手將林在範額前的長髮向後一撥，勾入林在範輪廓美好的耳後，見到林在範堂皇的臉蛋，朴珍榮瞇起眼笑道：「我倒是很想在彩妝師先生您的臉化妝。」

林在範難得的一愣，後嘲諷地笑了笑，「您是說我長得不好看？」

「不是的。」朴珍榮當機立斷的回應，簡短音節中夾帶的篤定，不容對方反駁。停留在耳朵的手緩慢地下移，劃過稜角分明的下顎線，拂過側頸時指尖感受的哆嗦清晰可見。

手指最終停滯在林在範的胸口，指頭刻意在他的胸膛施力一壓，眼角的餘光瞧見林在範的神色微變，朴珍榮歪過頭。

「不是的，是因為您的臉太好看了，所以我很好奇這張臉孔能有多少變化。」  
「這樣的理由您能接受嗎，林在範先生？」

**Author's Note:**

> 挑戰一個奇怪的主題反而陷入其中的不安定了，真正矛盾的人是我吧。(抱頭)
> 
> 最後祝福我們JJP八週年快樂，一直幸福快樂吧。  
> #JJProject8thAnniversary


End file.
